1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driver of thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays(hereinafter referred to as TFT-LCDs), and more particularly, to a three-phase clock signal generation circuit for a source driver of TFT-LCDs capable of sequentially or simultaneously generating three-phase clock signals for sampling R(red), G(green) and B(blue) data using one clock signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a source driver of TFT-LCDs, since a clock signal for sampling R, G, B data has high speed as a resolution increases, it is necessary that the driver operates at high speed. However, it is limited to operate the driver of TFT-LCDs at high-speed. Accordingly, in conventional art, the frequency of a clock signal is lowered using three clock signals generated by dividing the clock signal.
However, in this conventional art, since a controller generates three-phase clock signals for data sampling and applies them to the source driver through three lines, the three lines are required for transmitting clock signals. Furthermore, the three-phase clock signals maybe applied to the source driver with selected one from a first mode or a second mode. In the first mode (simultaneous mode), the three-phase clock signals are simultaneously applied to the source driver. In the second mode (sequential mode), the three-phase clock signals are sequentially applied to the source driver. Therefore, an additional selection line is required for the purpose of selecting one from the first mode or the second mode. As a result, there is a need for four lines in order to apply the three-phase clock signals to the source driver.